Battle System
The battle system in Tales of Erin could be roughly divided into following types: Main Story, Trial, Massive Battel and Sequel (Side Stories). Main Story Battle Basic Introduction Click Battle button on main page to enter. Main Story Battle is the one of the most important ways to understand what happened in the Land of Erin. In the process of discovering Land of Erin, Alven and Aisha would meet different characters from diverse race and faction. There are currently five chapters available in Main Storyline. All the stages have three grades of difficulty. By completing stages of previous grades of difficulty, new grade will be unlocked. Suggest Lv. is marked at the top right corner at every stage. Check before challenge.If you failed during the battle, stamina will not be cost. Passing the stages of Main Story is the only way to gain the EXP of Divinity. Possible Trophies Possible trophies for Main Story Battles are: free Star Gems, enhancement materials, materials needed to upgrade soul spirit costume, etc. Trial Trial is one of the main method to get enhancement materials for characters and costumes. All the stages could only be entered individually. All the Trials are divided into four levels: Lv. 20, Lv. 40, Lv. 55 and Lv. 70. The higher the level you conquer, the better the rewards will be. Enhancement Material In Enhancement Material Trial, by completing the stages, adventurers will have chance to gain Fruit of Trial (S)/(L) and Enhancement Material (S)/(L). The corresponding rewards are posted below: Stages with Types At here, adventurers can get materials for Potential Discovery based on the character's type. Fire - Land of Trial Here the material of Discover Potential for fire characters can be found. Detailed trophies are listed below. Water - Land of Trial Here the material of Discover Potential for water characters can be found. Detailed trophies are listed below. Wind - Land of Trial Here the material of Discover Potential for wind characters can be found. Detailed trophies are listed below. Light - Land of Trial Here the material of Discover Potential for light characters can be found. Detailed trophies are listed below. Dark - Land of Trial Here the material of Discover Potential for dark characters can be found. Detailed trophies are listed below. Massive Battle Adventurers can create or join multiplayer battles in the Massive Battle zone, where can battle against powerful boss together with other players and receive abundant trophies as reward. Create and Join Clicking Massive Battle button on the middle of main page, you will see the Helper List. Different types of battles can be sorted by selecting corresponding labels on the left. There is a limit to the number of multiplayer battles that a player can create every day. Players can freely join in existing massive battles at a cost of Gold. Request for Help In each massive battles, there can be at most 20 players fighting against the boss. If you got hard to defeat the boss yourself, please remember to ask for help by clicking menu button on the left top of battle page. Trophy By defeating the boss, players may get supreme costumes, materials for potential discovery or enhancement items, etc. And the battle rank of one massive battle will be based on the personal ATK amount to the boss. The higher you rank, the more trophies will you get. Keep it up, my dear adventurers! Sequel (Side Stories) & Events Side stories are often related to events. During Side Stories or events, adventurers can gain exclusive characters by participating in event stages. For more detail related to Sequels and Events, check the list below: Sequel * Sequel - Quiet Dark Night Event * Coming Soon